Never Alone
by NaruIno Boy 35
Summary: When Naruto Is Tricked Into Stealing The Forbidden Scroll, Hinata And Shikamaru Find Out And Try To Stop Him. How Could This Change History?


Naruto sped out the classroom from the academy. It took all Naruto had no to burst in tears before he got out of the academy. If Naruto had been more observant, before he passed he would've seen a paniced face on one Hyuga Hinata's face. Minutes later a sad looking Iruka came out the where everybody was tested with Mizuki who strangely had a wide grin on his face that sent chills down Hinata's spine. Hinata didn't have alot of time to think though because suddenly Iruka cleared his throat loudly, causing anybody who was talking to turn their attention to him.

"Now that I have your attention, everyone here has passed the exams. Congratulations, you are now genin of Konoha. You should all be proud of yourse-" Iruka was interrupted by Mizuki who coughed loudly.

"Sorry, Mizuki did you have something to say?" Iruka said in a slight annoyed voice.

"I was just telling you that if this is all you have to say, I must attened to something really important." Mizuki said in a rushed voice. 'I only have so long before that little demon brat leaves.'

"Well be on your way then Mizuki. Ok now, I will be passing out your headbands-don't come to me i'll come to you Kiba." Iruka said as Mizuki left.

Hinata stomach turned as Mizuki left because of the sick smile that was spread on his face. Unknown to Hinata there was another pair of eyes that saw the same sick smile. And that would be one lazy and sleepy Shikamaru Nara. It didn't take Shikamaru to looks of that smile to know that Mizuki was up to something.

"But then again, it will probably be something troublesome. I just don't have the type of energy for this type of stuff." Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

"You don't have the type of energy for what?" Shikamaru's best friend, Chouji Akimichi.

"Oh nothing." Shikamaru said as quickly did his favorite thing to do in class.

Fall asleep.

"Now, go join your family's. Tonight is a night to celebrate." Iruka said.

Everybody cheered (Well except Sasuke, Shino, and Shikamaru who was still sleep) and exited the academy. Hinata waited till everyone left. She nervously made her way to Iruka who was lost currently in his paper work. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but words refused to come out. Hinata's nervousness would be her down fall one day. Finally she managed to get the words out.

"I-Iruka sensei, I-I-I just wanted to know...w-what happened to Na-Naruto." Hinata asked nervously. It was so embrassing asking about Naruto to somebody else.

Iruka sighed which was never a good sign. Iruka looked in Hinata's eyes to see nothing but worry.

"I'm sorry Hinata but Naruto could not pass the test. He failed on the same part he always did, the clone jutsu." Iruka said.

'That means Naruto won't be graduating with me' Hinata thought sadly.

"W-Well can't he t-take a make-up test?" Hinata asked full of hope.

Iruka hated to crush the Hyuuga's hope but she had to get learn.

"I'm sorry Hinata, but there is no way Naruto can become a genin." Iruka said and sadly went back to his paper work.

"O-Ok Iruka sensei, thank you." Hinata said as she made her way to the exit but stopped to wake up the only other remaining person, Shikamaru. Hinata shook Shikamaru till he woke. Shikamaru was about to question why he was being woken untill he saw he rain cloud that seemed to loom over Hinata's head. Shikamaru could do nothing but sweatdrop.

"Come on Shikamaru, everybody has already left." Hinata said.

'Where's that stutter she normally has?' Shikamaru thought to himself as he got up and followed Hinata out of the academy.

They walked in a alkward silence down the long hallway pass all the other empty room. Shikamaru wanted to ask what was wrong but how could he make it better? He knew nothing about Hinata, not that anybody really did. She was so shy and never talked. To Shikamaru she was like a ghost thhat only appeared when called on by Iruka.

'All I would do is make whatever she is sad about worse.' Shikamaru thought lazily.

Suddenly Shikamaru heard something.

'That sounds like Mizuki and he is with somebody. I know that voice!...Naruto! From the sound they must be right outside the door.' Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru turned to Hinata and put a finger to his lips signaling Hinata to be quiet as he motioned her over. Hinata gave him a questioning look but did as he said. Hinata and Shikamaru were hiding right behind the doors leading outside.

"But I really wanted to pass this time Mizuki-sensei." Said Naruto's voice.

"Iruka really cares for you. He just wants you to do your best. But I know another way you can pass." Mizuki said.

"R-Really!? What do I have to do?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"You have to sneak into the Hokage Tower and steal the scroll of Forbidden Jutsu. After you have done that bring the scroll to this location." Mizuki said as he gave Naruto a map.

"Oh and Naruto. Don't let anyone see or know about this mission. It's just between you and me, ok?" Mizuki aksed.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei, I won't let you down!" Naruto said happily.

"I'm sure you won't" and with that Shikamaru heard footsteps leading away from Naruto.

Shikamaru looked at Hinata who nodded. They needed to tell Naruto that this wasn't a good idea. As soon as Naruto was about to walk away to get started on his mission he heard a voice.

"Naruto."

Naruto spun around quickly to find Shikamaru staring at him with a serious look on his face. He also had Hinata at his side.

"Oh, it's just you guys. I thought I might be in trouble for a while." Naruto said as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

"You are in trouble if you go get that scroll for Mizuki. Naruto, I know you aren't the smartest person but Mizuki is up to something." Shikamaru said.

"H-He is right N-N-Naruto. I-Iruka told us we s-should never take a s-scroll from the H-Hokage's office w-without his permission." Hinata shyly said, never looking Naruto in the eye.

"Come on guys, what could happen? For 1. I know the Hokage Tower like back of my kunia. 2. Mizuki gave me this test so i'm sure that the Hokage is in on it." Naruto said like nothing could go wrong.

"Naruto listen to yourself! What if you were to get caught? Then you never get a chance to become a genin or even Hokage." Shikamaru said angerly. Naruto was really starting to get on his nerves.

"I'm sorry Shikamaru and Hinata but I have to do this. I've failed too many times to pass up the chance. Being a ninja is all I have that is important to me in my life. I won't let it slip pass me. I'll see you guys later." Naruto said and he sped off to the Hokage Tower.

Shikamaru rubbed his head, "That idiot! Hinata do you have anything important to do today?"

"N-No Shikamaru."

"Good. Because I think we're gonna have to help Naruto." Shikamaru said and quickly sped off in the direction Naruto had gone with Hinata on his heels.  
_______________________________________________________________

Naruto was currently reaching for the scroll. Naruto was in a happy mood. He had succesfully made it to the scroll without drawing any attention. He had snuck pass every guard and made it into the Hokage's room without the Hokage even being in there. Naruto was a lucky boy. That is untill...

"Naruto!"

Naruto heard the voice and quickly turned around to find Shikamaru and Hinata crouched behind Naruto. Shikamaru had to put her hand over Naruto's mouth so that his scream could not be heard. All that could heard was a muffled scream. A minute later Shikamaru lowered his hand.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?" Naruto whispered.

"Trying to save your dumbass." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"What are you talking about. I snuck pass every guard. I was so good that I didn't even see a guard all the way here." Naruto said proudly,

"You idoit! You didn't see any guards because you were good. You didn't see any guards because there aren't any here right now. They are on their luch break." Shikamaru explained.

Naruto's pride lowered at bit at that.

"Well there is nothing to worry about. We'll be gone long before they get back."

"N-Not really N-Naruto. The Guards g-get back from t-there lunch br-break right abo-about now. N-Not only that b-but you left a trail of mud leading all the way here." Hinata said blushing the whole time.

Naruto faceplanted on the spot. Before Naruto had a chance to reply they heard a voice.

"Naruto? Shikamaru and Hinata? Why are you three here?" said the Hokage who was in the entrance of the room.

"Well you see, Sexy No jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he was covered in a cloud of smoke.

Suddenly when the smoke dissapeared Naruto wasn't there anymore. Instead there was a busty blonde with two pig tails and smoke covering her womanly parts. Hinata turned beat red and fainted. Shikamaru got a nose bleed instantly but quickly wiped it away. The Hokage wasn't so lucky. Sarutobi went flying with a mega nosebleed and crashed loudly in the hallway. Another poof and Naruto was back to normal.

"Quick! We only have one minute before he wakes up!" Naruto said as he grabbed the scroll and threw it to Shikamaru who caught it.

Naruto quickly picked up Hinata and ran over to the window. With all the force he had, Naruto kicked down the huge glass window that stood behind the Hokage's desk.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled and Shikamaru followed Naruto out the window and down to ground.

"Now what?" asked a paniced Shikamaru.

"Just calm down Shikamaru! Follow me." Naruto said with Hinata on his back as he took off.

"And where exactly are we going?" Shikamaru asked.

"We are going to the spot Mizuki told me to meet him at." Naruto said as he checked the map with one hand.  
_________________________________________________________________

"Where the hell is Mizuki? I could be sleep right now." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I think I got it! I can do it now Shikamaru and Hinata!" Naruto yelled happily.

"T-Thats great N-Naruto. Can we s-see it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah since we already mastered it. It's about time you did." Shikamaru said.

"Alright here go-" Naruto was interrupted by a poof.

Naruto turned around to see Iruka as the smoke cleared.

"I found you Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said.

"You idiot I've found you!" Iruka said.

"Well that's not the point. I stole the scroll and learned a jutsu from it-we all did. So I can pass and become a genin right?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Pass? Naruto who told you to do all this?" Iruka asked.

"Mizuki-sensei did. He told me to steal the scroll and about this place..."

'It all makes sense!' Iruka thought to himself.

"Get down!" Iruka yelled as pushed Naruto down from incoming kunia which Shikamaru and Hinata ducked under just in time.

"What the.." Naruto started but was interruped by Mizuki's.

"I see you succesfully got the scroll Naruto. Good job. Now bring it over to me Naruto." Mizuki said.

"Don't Naruto! Mizuki is going rouge! Look at his headband." Iruka said pointing to Mizuki.

True enough Mizuki had a line going right through the leaf. Mizuki grinned evily at Iruka as he pulled out a huge shurriken.

"Naruto, do you want to know a secret about you?" Mizuki asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Don't Mizuki! You are breaking the Hokage's law!" Iruka shouted, his voice filled with anger and panic.

"It was all kept a secret from you Naruto. You and the younger generation were never allowed to know." Mizuki said.

'What the hell is he talking about?' was going through both Shikamaru's and Hinata's head.

"What is it!? Why was it kept a secret from me!?" Naruto called out angerly.

"The truth is Naruto is there is a reason you are hated and ignored. A reason why everybody glares at you and doesn't talk to you." Mizuki went on.

"Don't Mizuki!" Iruka shouted.

"The reason is the Kyuubi was never killed! No, demons can't be killed! Only sealed into people. So the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a baby. That baby was you! You are the Kyuubi!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto was had all type of thoughts running through his head right now. It all made sense. The hurtful glares. People turning away whenever he came around. Hell, even the damn whisker marks on his face that he thought were birthmarks! A voice suddenly brought himself from his thoughts.

"No way...there is no way Naruto is like the Kyuubi!" Naruto expected this voice full of courage to come from Iruka or even Shikamaru.

But the voice belonged to Hinata. Naruto looked at Hinata in amazment.

'S-She doesn't think i'm the Kyuubi!' Naruto thought to himself.

"Oh, we got a couragous one. And it's a Hyuga. While I'm on the way to the sound I think i'll take your eyes with me. They must be worth alot!" Mizuki yelled as he threw the huge shirruken at the Hyuga.

'I can't get there in time!' Iruka thought to himself.

Shikamaru was also having the same thought. Hinata fell and tried to crawl away as the shirruken came closer. Hinata shut here eyes as hard as she could. If she was gonna be stabbed, she didn't want to see it. Then came the sickening sound of metal hiting flesh that Hinata had been dreading. But oddly, she didn't feel any pain. Hinata opened up her one eye to see Naruto on top of her, his face twisted into a painful one. When Naruto saw her eyes he grinned painfuly.

"This...I never knew it hurt so much." Naruto said weakly.

"W-Why? Why did you jump in front of me!?" Hinata asked as tears ran down her face. The death of Naruto was not one she could deal with on her conscious.

"I don't know...my body it, it just moved on it's own. I guess I couldn't see stand to see one of my friends to get hurt." Naruto said as he weakly got to his feet while pulling Hinata up with him.

"You, you tried to hurt one of my friends." Naruto said with his head down.

"Yeah and so what. Are you going to play the hero again. Or mabye, just mabye you will do what the Kyuubi wants to do and kill me." Mizuki taunted.

"No, that's something a monster would do. We are going to kick your ass!" Naruto yelled as his head shot up.

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru's eyes were full of determaination.

"Don't worry Iruka-sensei. Sit back and let us show you what we have learned!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"3 genin? This will be easy." Mizuki said with a grin.

"Really? Turn around." Naruto said.

Mizuki turned around to see nothing.

"I don't see anything." Mizuki said.

"But you're gonna feel it." Naruto said.

Iruka didn't get what was going on. But he soon saw it. A dark shadow suddenly walked from the truck of the tree behind Mizuki in the shape of Shikamaru. The shadow jumped in the air and kicked Mizuki with loud thud sound.

"Shika-!" the shadow yelled as it kicked Mizuki and dissapeared.

Mizuki flew towards Hinata. Hinata, who's hand was hanging at her side brought it up suddenly with great force sending Mizuki rocketing in the air.

"Hina-!" Hinata yelled as she did this.

"Shadow clone jutus!" Naruto yelled.

A exact clone poofed right next to Naruto. The clone quickly grabbed and yanked the large shirruken from Naruto's back, which Naruto hissed at. The clone then grabbed Naruto, swung him around twice, and threw Naruto at the tree Mizuki was standing in front of him. Naruto rebounded of the tree and flew right above Mizuki, Naruto then yelled "-Ruto Blitz!" as he brought his right foot down on Mizuki's head, hard. Mizuki was sent flying head first down to the ground where he landed with a loud crash. Naruto landed next to him instantly.

"Wow..." Iruka said in amazment at the two genin and dead last.

Naruto gave his big goofy grin. Hinata gave her shy smile. And Shikamaru gave a slight smirk. Before Iruka, Naruto, Hinata, or Shikamaru could say anything two Anbu appeared.

"The Hokage would like to see you 4 now."


End file.
